And iNow Run Away
by Babs567
Summary: Sequel to "iTell the Truth". After they confess their feelings, Sam is no longer in Freddie's life...until one day, their paths cross. Will their hearts reconnect? One-shot. Freddie's POV. Please R&R!


**Hey guys! Here is the awaited sequel to "iTell the Truth". Enjoy!**

_**Pairing: Freddie x Sam**_

_**Rating: T (just to be safe - a couple of curse words and the mention of a cigarette)  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I only own Peter.

_**Summary: **_One night, she confessed her feelings for him, and then she disappeared. Freddie never knew what had happened to her. But then at age 18, their paths cross. Will their hearts reconnect?

…**And iNow Run Away**

I tossed the magazine aside and sighed. No one was around; Spencer, his new wife Maxine, and Carly had gone to visit their father, who was staying in Yakima with their grandfather for a few days; my mother was at work; and Sam…well, I didn't know where Sam was. In fact, since the night she and I had confessed our feelings for each other, she was only in school for another week, and then she was…gone. No matter how hard I pried, Carly wouldn't tell me any of the details.

I know my mother had something to do with it. She confronted me the morning after Sam had and I had confessed our feelings for one another.

_I knew something wasn't right when I entered the kitchen the next morning. My mother had heart-shaped pancakes and maple syrup on the kitchen table. She'd never let me eat that, especially not at breakfast._

"_Okay Mom, what's going on?"_

_My mother knew she couldn't play innocent. "Freddie, we need to talk."_

"_What about?"_

"_Look, I know it's natural for a boy your age to be having these "feelings" for the opposite gender…"_

_I groaned. "You saw her last night, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, I did. Fredward Benson, what were you thinking?"_

"_Mom, nothing happened." _

"_And I'm supposed to believe that? What was she doing in your room at 3am?"_

"_Nothing."_

_My mother took my hand. "These "feelings" your age…they are complicated, sweetie."_

_I could feel my cheeks burn. "Mom, Sam and I aren't doing anything!"_

"_Well, I just wanted to be sure of that." _

My mother never brought it up again.

I looked around my room, which was beginning to feel hot and stuffy. It was time to get out.

My mind went off into outer space, and my feet became my mind. They led me the way. Before too long, I found myself standing in front of Guillini's Pie Shop. I opened the door and entered.

"Ah, hello Freddie!" After Mr. Guallini had passed away, Mario and Mr. Guallini's granddaughter Trudy had decided to run the shop together. "You look like a sad boy. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Pie will fix it," Mario replied, knowing that something was wrong. "Trudy!"

She appeared from the back room. "Hey Freddie. Coconut Cream Pie?"

"I guess."

Trudy and Mario exchanged glances. "I'll get you some pie," she replied and went back.

The door opened. "Peter, hold on just a damn minute!" the woman yelled and entered the shop. I wasn't fooled. I knew that voice all too well…

The woman wasn't fooled, either. "Freddie?"

"Hey Sam," I replied.

Sam looked at me and then at Mario. "Two pieces of your Coconut Cream Pie."

Trudy returned with two pieces of pie. Sam and I sat down. "I don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," I replied dryly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sam replied. "He's my stepbrother."

I nearly choked on my piece of pie. "What?"

Sam sighed. "You know that your mother caught me coming out of your bedroom that night, right?" I nodded. "About a week later, my mother ended up getting married to some guy she met playing poker." She shrugged. "He lived in Miami, my mother was in love with the guy, and…" Sam looked down and then back up at me, "We moved."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because even though our relationship was new, I knew it would hurt me to say good-bye to you." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What about now?"

"Carly is coming home tonight, so I'm staying at her place for a few nights."

"No, why did you come back now?"

Sam shrugged again. "Now seemed like the best time to start over." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I thought I could forget you, but I wasn't so lucky. I was hoping that we could start over…I've really missed you."

I leaned in and kissed her. "I know."

"So what do you think your mother is going to say about this?"

I smiled. "I think she already knows, Sam."

Sam smiled and took her hand in mine. We stood up. Our pieces of pie were only half-finished; but the story of our lives were fully complete.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

I kissed her. "I think it's time we bring everything out in the open."

Sam nodded. "I agree."

Realization struck me."Wait. We forgot about your stepbrother!"

Sam grinned and took my hand. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's probably checking out a bunch of hot chicks." We stepped outside. A guy was sitting outside, smoking a cigarette. "Peter, this is my boyfriend, Fredweird Benson," she said.

I grinned. Some things never change.

**I'm even considering making a 3rd story to this, about Freddie telling his mother about the relationship, or even possibly if he and Sam decided to get married (which would probably make the story a bit longer), but I'm not sure...please let me know!  
**


End file.
